Final Showdown
by bluerain1984
Summary: IYxYGO, next story in my 'Chaos Series' It's what you've been waiting for, folks! The climatic showdown between Inuyasha and Joey Wheeler! Don't miss it!
1. Lost: One Dog Hanyou

Disclaimer: I do not own either Inu-yasha or Yu-Gi-Oh. They are owned by two very talented writers and artists, Rumiko Takahashi and Kazuki Takahashi. This story is another of my brother's ideas. We've expanded on it to bring you yet another adventure. We hope you like it, and keep an eye out for the appearance of my soon coming original (as in I did not get any help from anyone) story about Kikyo's past: 'Unforgettable'. Until then, here's:  
  
Final Showdown.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lost: One Dog Han-you   
  
It was a brisk, clear summer morning when Joey arrived at the Sunset Shrine in Tokyo. He was reporting to work bright and early for once, hoping to catch a glimpse of Kagome. Their relationship had been kind of strained ever since their weekend in Kyoto a few weeks ago but now he was hoping that when she returned from the Feudal Era she'd be more inclined to speak with him. Of course it didn't help much that, the day before he'd received a postcard from Mai in China. She was on tour with her new boyfriend. The infamous Christopher better known as The Blind Man and his band, the UV Rays.   
  
As he got to the top of the steps, he saw Kagome coming from the mini shrine that hid the time traveling well. She was a beautiful as ever. Her hair was shiny in the summer sun, her cheeks were rosy…he just had to patch things up with her before dog breath stole her away completely. He looked at the well. Inu-yasha hadn't followed her. Wait- Inu-yasha hadn't followed her? That was weird. Usually dog breath comes with her from the Feudal Era, Joey thought as he edged further and further from the porch he was supposed to be sweeping.  
  
"This is my chance," Joey said to himself as Kagome walked to the door of her house. He propped the broom next to the porch rail, and walked quickly to Kagome. "Hey Kagome! Nice day huh? I'm glad you're back. How did the shard huntin go?"  
  
"Have you seen Inu-yasha?" She said to him.  
  
"Uh, no. Why?" Joey said, teeth gritted.  
  
"He went through the well a few days ago, and I haven't seen him since. I was wondering if you'd seen him?"  
  
"Can't says I have." Joey said, then, changing the subject, "Hey, you probably didn't hear, but next week's the celebration for Mid Summer. Maybe you would like to-"  
  
"That's nice," Kagome said, pushing him aside and going in the house.   
  
"Mom, have you seen Inu-yasha?" he heard her ask before the door slammed in his face.   
  
"So much for that." Joey whimpered as he went back for his broom.  
  
"Mom, have you seen Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked her mom.   
  
"Oh yes, I almost forgot." Her mom said, coming from the kitchen. "He came here about two days ago, asked for some extra clothes, and took your spare bike into town Don't worry, he had his ears covered. He asked me to tell you not to worry. He'll be back soon."  
  
"Gee, how considerate." Kagome said, stomping up to her bedroom. That stupid dog eared jerk! Making her worry for nothing! And what was he doing taking her bike and trumping off all over modern Japan? This made her start worrying about him getting lost, or hit by a car. And these thoughts just made her madder at him for running off!   
  
"When I get my hands on that Inu-yasha, he'll wish he was back in his time," she said, slamming her bedroom door. "Ah," she sighed as she flopped down on her bed, "SO good to be home." She went to her closet, pulled out a clean shirt and skirt, and started to change clothes. As she was changing, she thought aloud, "Maybe I should put up Lost Signs. No, that wouldn't work," she laughed as she pictured it. "Lost, one dog han-you. Likes ramen, answers to 'Idiot' and 'Dog Breath'. If seen, please don't call the cops.  
  
"Wait a sec," she said, "'Dog breath'….Joey was outside…and I snubbed him like that!" she groaned and fell back on the bed. "I'm such an idiot!"  
  
"Man," Joey said to himself, "Kagome wasn't even interested in seeing me. Who can blame her when she's got 'Inu-yasha' to 'protect' her. That lousy, no good, stinking-"  
  
"Joey?" Kagome said, from the steps to the porch. "I'm sorry about earlier. I've just been a little worried, and tired, from my trip. Are we cool?"   
  
"Of course we're cool," He said, stepping closer to her, "I could never stay mad at you, even if I tried. So what's with Dog Breath? He not around."  
  
"I think he might have run away from home." she replied, sitting down.   
  
"Did you two have a fight?" Joeys asked.  
  
"Not that I remember- for once anyway- He just got really mad ione day and took off. Who knows where he could have gone."  
  
"Maybe we should make some posters," Joey suggested as he started sweeping again.  
  
"No, I already thought about that," she said, giggling, "He'd just rip them down once he saw them."  
  
Meanwhile, at Seto Kaiba's penthouse, Mokuba Kaiba was entertaining a strange and unexpected visitor.  
  
"I don't know how happy Seto's gonna be to see you," he said as showed the visitor to his brother's private office. "He might not even be able to see you today."  
  
"I can wait," the mystery man said from beneath his wide brimmed hat. Mokuba knocked on the door, and soon Seto's voice beckoned them from the other side.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Big brother?" Mokuba said as he and the guest stepped in.   
  
"What is it, Mokuba," he said, scowling, "I'm busy."  
  
"There's someone here to see you, big brother."  
  
"Who ever it is, tell them to come back later. I'm not to be disturbed." The room was dark and unpleasant, just the way the visitor liked it.   
  
"Oh, you'll see me," the visitor said. He made a swift reach inside his old kimono and then rushed at the desk. In a blink of an eye, he was over the desk, an old sword drawn and the blade against Kaiba's throat.   
  
"Seto!" cried Mokuba. "Don't worry, I'll get security!"   
  
"Don't bother, Mokuba," Seto said, smiling as the blade rested on his throat. "He won't hurt me. His sword's not even sharp enough to cut wet paper." He turned to the shadowy figure, and said, "If you had given me your name, I would have admitted you in sooner. Mokuba," he said as the guest sheathed his sword. "Leave alone for a while to discuss some business."   
  
Mokuba closed the door on his brother and the guest, who's identity was still unknown to him. He hoped that his brother would really be alright with someone carried a sword.  
  
"How'd ya know I wouldn't cut ya?" the guest said.   
  
"Because I know you…Inu-yasha," Kaiba said. After Seto said his name, the han-you took his hat off, and let his tucked up white hair fall, and his ears tweaked. Seto was not amused. "Now what can I do for you?"  
  
"First, what makes you think I came here to talk?"  
  
"Please, I'm used to doing business with devils in the dark," Seto said, "And I know that you came here to talk about one Kagome Higurashi. Right?"  
  
"You think you're so smart, rich boy," Inu-yasha snarled.  
  
"I am smart."  
  
"Yeah, I came here to talk about her," the han-you contined, "You're the only one of Yugi's crowd that I respect."  
  
"Spare me the flattery," Seto said, "Cut to the chase."  
  
"I want you to teach me that game you all play," Inu-yasha said, crossing his arms, "The one with all the monsters and spells and junk."  
  
"You mean Duel Monsters? Ah, I see. You want to beat Joey Wheeler at his own game. You foolish han-you," he said, turning around in his swivel chair, "Do you really think that will win Kagome's heart?"  
  
"I don't need to win a stupid card game to win Kagome. I just want to humiliate that stupid little smart mouth."  
  
"And you would like me to teach you how to play Duel Monsters? Very well. I have one condition, though," he said, turning to face Inu-yasha again. "You must not only beat him, you must totally destroy him."  
  
"I can't kill humans," Inu-yash said.  
  
"Not physically," Seto clarified, "Mentally. A defeat at the hands of a novice like you will crush Wheeler's spirit."  
  
"Aren't you in love with his sister though? What about her?"  
  
"My feelings for Serenity have nothing to do with my feelings concerning her half wit brother. He is nothing to me."  
  
"Glad we agree on something. I knew you had some brains up there. Have we got a deal?" he said, extending his clawed hand.  
  
"Yes," Seto said, taking that dangerous hand.   
  
Yugi and his friends sat in his attic, listening to the radio, pondering over the question of what happened to Inu-yasha.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure he went through the well before you got here?" asked Tea.  
  
"Yeah, my mom said that he grabbed some clothes and took off on my bike. I thought that maybe he'd come to see one of you guys but…"  
  
"Well, don't worry." Tristan said to Kagome. "I'm sure he'll come back when gets hungry. After all, he doesn't have any money and no place else will give him a free ride."  
  
"That's true." They all said. Just then, the radio on the floor stopped playing music. The DJ came on and said, "YOW! This is the Junk Man, here, bringing you news for all Duel Monsters players. Kaiba Corp is sponsoring a Duelsit's Tournament for the Mid Summer Festival, right here in Tokyo! The winner receives a prize of 5 Million Yen, as well as a free lifetime pass to Kaiba Land! The rules are that no deck can exceed over 45 cards, and only Theme Elemental decks, Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire, are eligible: No Dark or Light monsters, please. Official rule books will be issued at Kaiba Land, only. The event will be televised on closed circuit TV and broadcast over the Internet. Now, back to your regular line up of totally awesome hits!"   
  
"5 Million Yen!!" they all exclaimed.  
  
"This is my big chance!" Joey said with glee, "5 Million Yen! With that kind of money I could retire and never touch a broom again!"  
  
"Hold on, Joey, didn't you hear what the guy said?" Yugi interrupted.   
  
"Of course I heard him."  
  
"No, I mean the rules for the Tournament. No Light or Dark monsters. I can't play."  
  
"Geez, that sucks, Yuge." Joey said, his mood less joyful. Then, he perked up, "Hey, that's right! Only Elemental Decks!" he grabbed his back pack, got out his cards, and rummaged through them. "Man, look at all the Light and Dark monsters I got in here now. I'll have to take out all my good cards!"   
  
"Well, let's take a look at other monsters in your deck, and we'll see if we can come up with a good theme." Yugi said as he cleared a space for the cards.  
  
"Let's see, there's my Flame Swordsman, Fire Princess, Rock Spirit, Crimson Sentry, Flame Champion-"  
  
"Joey, you could do a Fire and Earth deck!" Tea said happily.  
  
"You think?" he said. "Yeah, Fire!"  
  
"You've always been a bit of a hot head," Tristan said.  
  
"You can still go for the 5 Million, Joey!" Kagome said hugging him. Yes, Joey thought as his whole head turned beet red, this is Heaven!   
  
"We better get down to the shop and start putting together your new deck, Joey," Yugi said getting up and going to the door. "You know, we could be able to salvage your Magic and Trap cards."  
  
"This is gonna be sweet!" Joey said as he got up. "New cards, 5 Million Yen- I'm on top of the world!" he exclaimed. But he didn't see that first step. He tripped and tumbled down the stairs until he went THUD on the floor below.   
  
"There's too many STUPID RULES!!!!!" Inu-yasha cried as he grabbed two fist-fulls of hair. He had begun his training for the Tournament, and Kaiba was quickly losing patience.  
  
"You're going to need to learn all of this in order to beat Wheeler." Kaiba said to him, "He's an experienced Duelist who's been playing for over a year. You do not learn Duel Monsters by osmosis!"  
  
"Os-whatsis?"   
  
"BY SITTING THERE AND DOING NOTHING!!!" Kaiba yelled. "You have to memorize every word of this Manual before you can play the game. You can't even make a deck until you learn it all." he plopped a huge book- two inches thick- down in front of the frustrated han-you. "I suggest you start reading," he said.  
  
"What did I get myself into," Inu-yasha mumbled.   
  
"I'll tell you what you got yourself into," Kaiba said, "The biggest Duel Monsters tournament in the world. I've arranged it so Wheeler won't be able to use his best cards. Now all you have to do is learn how to beat him at his own game."  
  
"I miss when I could just use my sword to slice my enemy's head off," Inu-yasha grumbled as he read the first page of the book. "Don't you have anything better to do than stand there and watch me read?"  
  
"We're not leaving this room until you've read that entire book. So stop wasting time and read." Kaiba said, sitting down in his chair.  
  
"Feh," Inu-yasha said as he read.  
  
"So what Magics and Traps were you able to salvage, Joey?" Yugi asked him down in the card shop.   
  
"My Salamandra, Just Desserts, Grave Robber, Scape Goats, Skull and Graceful Dice, and those Hinotoma Magic cards that Merik slipped into my deck at Battle City. But this stupid Tournament rules wiped out the cream of my deck. I need help puttin together new combos and strategies."  
  
"That's the whole point to Duel Monsters," Yugi said, "To define and read define your deck so that it not only matches the rules of a Tournament, but so it becomes your own. But since I'm your friend, I'll give you a little help. Here," he said, handing Joey a card, "Take my Exchange card. It should help even out the playing field."'  
  
"Thanks, dude," Joey said, shuffling it into his cards.   
  
"And I have a card for you, too, Joey." Grandpa Mutou said, handing him the Rare Pyro Clock of Destiny. "I found it can really come in handy if someone has Swords of Revealing Light in their deck."  
  
"Thanks, Gramps," Joey said, "I kinda hope no one else gives me extra cards, or I'll end up having too many to play."  
  
AN: The rules to be played from here on out are the rules in the actual Yu-Gi-Oh TCG. Please review! 


	2. Hold On To The Dream

AN: Here's chapter 2! And thanks to Mikogirl and Neonicole for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Holding On To The Dream  
  
Inu-yasha came crawling in through Kagome's window late that night while she lay sleeping in her bed and just sat there in her room looking at her for a while. He wanted her, he needed her, and he was not going to let anyone take her away from him. He went over to her bed, leaned over Kagome, and kissed her softly. She stirred, looking at him as if in the midst of a dream.  
  
"Inu-yasha?" She asked sleepily.  
  
"Hey." He said leaning over her.  
  
"Come here." She told him, still groggy, lifting up the covers. She was wearing her flannel pajamas and she looked so pretty. He crawled into bed with her. They snuggled up close to one another and laid there for a moment.  
  
"I was so worried about you." Kagome said, half asleep.  
  
"I know." He said and they went to sleep there together. When morning came. Kagome awoke to find Inu-yasha gone and she wondered if it had all been a dream.  
  
Inu-yasha returned to Kaiba's corporate headquarters where he continued his training. He trained for days upon days using Kaiba's virtual reality games until finally he was able beat the preprogrammed machines he was pitted against. When that day finally came Kaiba took him aside and said to him with pride. "Today you are a Duelist."   
  
"Thanks." Inu-yasha replied holding his new deck. Kaiba had helped him pick every card and he felt very confident about them all. They were his cards, his very own, and they were just what he needed to defeat Joey Wheeler and win back Kagome's heart for good. He had some of the best cards in the game, including the mighty Buster Blader, which Yugi prized so greatly. Yes, his Earth-Warrior Deck would guarantee him the victory at the Tournament.  
  
"This is it," Shippo said as he climbed out of the well. "This is Kagome's time."  
  
"I would have a better look if ye would help me out of the well, young Shippo," Keade's voce said from the bottom of the well.   
  
"Oops," Shippo said, "Sorry. I forgot. I'm used to coming with Inu-yasha and Kagome."  
  
"It matters not," Keade said, "But please find something to get me out of here." Shippo popped into a ladder, and the old priestess climbed out. When she was standing outside, Shippo followed her, and looked around the Shrine.   
  
"Could this be the old forest?" the old woman said, amazed at the modern world before her. "Here is Inu-yasha's tree, and that was indeed the Bone Eater's well. This truly is a different world than the one we came from."  
  
Shippo sniffed the air. "I can't smell that Kagome's been here recently. I'll go asked her grandpa where she is."  
  
"Her grandfather?" Keade asked.   
  
"Yeah, he's a funny old man, but he doesn't mind when we come here." the kitsune said as he dashed over to the house. He went to the door, and knocked.   
  
"Why, Little Shippo," Kagome's grandpa said when he opened the door. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Keade wanted to give Kagome an important message, so I brought her with me. Do you know where Kagome is?" Shippo asked.   
  
"Keade?" the old man said. He looked over to the old woman in front of the mini shrine. He passed by Shippo, and made a bow to the old woman. "Welcome, young lady, to The Sunset Shrine. If I can be of any service, don't hesitate-"  
  
"Young lady?" Keade said, puzzled. "Are ye blind or merely senile?"  
  
"Senile?!" old Gramps cried. "I'll have you know tha-"   
  
"Enough of pleasantries," Keade said, passing by him. "Where is Kagome? I wish to speak with her."  
  
"She's with her friends right now," Gramps siad, trying to be charming again, "But maybe you would like to come inside and wait?"  
  
"No thank you," she said, sitting on the ground in front of the tree. "I would prefer to wait out here than go inside and be bothered by a halfwit old fool."  
  
"Half wit! Old Fool!! Why-"  
  
"Excitable, aren't ye?" she said as she got a pear from her pocket. "Mayhap ye need more ruffage in your diet. Come, sit and eat," she said, producing two more pears from her pocket. She gave one to Shippo, and held the other up for Gramps.   
  
"You are a very strange woman," he said, taking the pear and sitting down.   
  
"And ye speak before your mind can catch up with ye," she said back.   
  
Kagome waved goodbye to her friends and went up the stairs to her house. As she reached the top, her eyes beheld an incredible sight. Her grandpa was sitting under the tree with old Keade, having lunch and joking like they were old friends! This just keeps getting weirder, she thought as she got closer.   
  
Shippo popped out from nowhere, and landed on her shoulder. "Kagome!" he said happily. "I'm so glad you're home! I missed you."  
  
"Shippo, what's Keade doing here?" she asked him as Keade got up from the shade.  
  
"We have a message," he said. "We found Jewel shards,and lots of them!"  
  
"Miroku has found out about a warlord who has obtained shards," Keade said, "We need Inu-yasha to face him."  
  
"He's not here," Kagome said. "He's been gone for a while."   
  
"This is strange, even for Inu-yasha," Keade said, "With the Jewel so nearly completed, one would think that he would be more intent on finding them."  
  
"I know, that's what's got me worried," Kagome said. "I thought he came back a few day ago, but I guess I dreamed it."  
  
"Then have no fear," Keade said, "He may yet return. Until then, mayhap ye would show me more of this world?"  
  
"What about the warlord?" Kagome asked.  
  
"They will keep," the old woman said, going to the stairs, "His men are terrified of Kirara and I believe that Miroku and Songo are adequate enough for the task."  
  
"Wait," Kagome said, catching hold of Keade's arm. "You can't use a bow for a walking stick here," she told her, leading her to the house. "We'll get you one of grandma's old canes."  
  
"Thank ye, child," Keade said as she went in with Kagome, her grandpa, and Shippo.  
  
The day of the Tournament came at last. Joey, Kagome, Yugi and the others gathered together in Tokyo for the opening ceremonies. Not since the day of the Greek Olympics had such a great host of competitors been assembled. Duelists from all over the world had come.   
  
"I wonder if Mai's here?" Yugi mused aloud, looking at all the different competitors.  
  
"I think she sat this one out, Yuge." Joey said.  
  
"What makes you think so?"  
  
"She sent me a post card from Honolulu yesterday." he replied. "It came by express mail."  
  
Yugi took the card from Joey. It was the famous Hawaiian sea shore, and on the back said, 'Dear Joey, Having lots of fun, glad you're not here eating all the poi. Good luck with the Tournament. Lots of Love, Mai', a small Peace sign drawn on the lower right hand corner.   
  
Inu-yasha sat in Kaiba's limo and watched Kagome walk inside the stadium with Joey and the others. He almost wished he was with them instead of in here…Then he remembered his purpose. He was gonna win this Tournament.  
  
"Here we go," he said, slipping the black cowl over his head.  
  
"Remember," Kaiba said, "You must destroy Wheeler."  
  
"Don't worry," the han-you said, covering his mouth, "For Kagome I would do anything."  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman!" the announcer said from the ring below, "Duelists of all ages! Welcome to the first round of preliminaries of the Mid-summer Duelists Tournament!" The crowd cheered loudly. It was deafening. "We will begin with a most experienced Duelist. He is a master of the element of Water…He rules the seas like Neptune! Welcome, Meiko Tsunami!"  
  
Meiko entered the ring, his duel disk on his arm, waving to the crowd. From his seat, Joey whistled and cheered for his old friend.   
  
"And in this corner," the announcer continued, "An'Unknown' in the dueling world, who will not even speak for fear of revealing his Identity. Welcome The Masked Duelist!" A man dressed in black, like a Ninja, came into the ring, then, His whole face was covered so that only his eerie golden eyes were visible. He too had a duel disk, but in his belt, was also tucked an old Samurai sword.   
  
"Who is this guy?" Meiko said as he looked at his opponent, trying to size him up. Just then, the Masked Duelist beckoned the announcer closer. He whispered into the announcer's ear for a second, then, the announcer turned to the crowd and said, "The Masked Duelist would like to dedicate his first duel to Kagome Higurashi!"  
  
Kagome and the others were stunned. Who would duel for her? '  
  
"Oh, that's so romantic!" Tea exclaimed. "I wonder who he is?"  
  
"I could be that Hojo guy that kept asking Kagome out for a while," Shippo said from inside the purse he was hiding in.   
  
"Whoever he is," Joey said angrily, "He's treadin on my territory!"  
  
"Hey!" Kagome objected, "I'm no one's territory!"  
  
"I didn't mean it like that!" Joey said  
  
"Go mysterious Masked Duelist!" Kagome cheered, making Joey moan with despair. But then, The Duelist looked up at her and waved. Did just wink? Kagome thought to herself.   
  
"The Masked Duelist has won the coin toss," the announcer said, "So he is responsible for the first move!" The duelists went to their corners. "The Masked Duelist lays down one card face down on the field!"  
  
This guy's an amateur, Meiko thought, he didn't even lay down a monster to protect his Life Points! "I summon the Giant Red Seasnake!" Meiko said, his monster appearing in the ring. "Attack his Life Points!"  
  
"The Masked Duelist reveals his face down card!" The announcer said. "Gravity Bind!"  
  
"What!?!" Meiko exclaimed as his monster sopped it's attack, and was bound by a green mesh net.   
  
The Masked man drew a card, and then, the announcer said, "The Masked Duelist summons Hayabusa Knight, equipped with Fusion Sword Mursame Blade, the Horn of The Unicorn, and Lightening Blade! And he attacks Meiko's Seasnake!" But Hayabusa Knight not only charged forward and obliterated the sea snake, but then it went and attacked Meiko as well!   
  
Meiko screamed from the pain, and yelled, "How is this possible!"  
  
"Hayabusa Knight's special effect is the ability to attack twice in one turn!" The announcer explained.  
  
"I have nothing to counter this," Meiko said, "In a another to turn I'll be finished! I forfeit!" he cried, laying his hand on his deck.   
  
The crowd gasped. Then, broke out in half cheers for the Masked Duelist, and half jeers for him.   
  
"Meiko quit!?!" Joey said, flabbergasted. "he never quits! This ain't right!"  
  
"The winner of round one, and in accordance with this Tournament's rules, recipient of Meiko's Red Seasnake: The Masked Duelist!" the announcer said, lifting the Masked man's hand high in the air. Even his hands were gloved.   
  
Then, the Masked man turned to the announcer, and whispered to him again. "The Masked Duelist asks that Miss Kagome Higurashi take this card as his gift for being his inspiration to duel."  
  
Kagome was so flattered. She didn't know what to do. So she ran down to the ring, and reached up her and to take the card. The Masked Duelist bowed to her from the ring, took her hand in his, and placed the card in her palm. She looked up, wanting to at least see his eyes, but he quickly looked away from her, as if he were ashamed of something. Then, he let go of her hand, stood back up, and exited the other side of he ring. She couldn't go after him, because the next match was about to begin. She returned to her seat and watched the next five rounds, until it was Joey's turn to duel.  
  
"Alright, Fire Deck," Joey said to himself, "Time to show me what you're made of." Joey had a rocky start at first, but once he got his Flame Swordsman on the field, equipped with Slamandra, he pretty much aced it. But then again, his opponent was something of a rookie. Four turns later, The Masked Duelist appeared again. He also had a somewhat rough start to his second duel, which was against Rex Raptor, but he won out in the end, and once again presented his trophy card, the Tyrant Dragon, to Kagome.   
  
As Joey watched from the stands again, he started burning with rage. How could this amateur be this good? And how did he get hold of such powerful and rare cards?  
  
AN: Who was that Masked Man? please review!! 


	3. The Semifinals: Masked Duelist Identifie...

AN: Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy! Review!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Semi-finals: Masked Duelist Identified!   
  
The preliminaries lasted for two whole days, and by the third day, the semi finals had begun. People in the stands were wearing Masked Duelist t-shirts, waving flags and posters. He was now considered the heavy favorite in the Tournament.   
  
As Kagome and the others took their seats, Kagome heard a familiar little voce cheering, "Yay! Go Masked Duelist!"  
  
"Shippo?" Kagome said, spinning around in her seat. "Keade? Whata re you-? How did you-?"  
  
"I told her the Tournament," Shippo siad, proudly displaying his Masked Duelist t-shirt. "She wanted to come."  
  
:I'm told he's heavily favored in this contest." The old priestess said, waving a flag.  
  
"But how did you get here?" Kagome inquired.  
  
:"The large horse-less carriage called a bus. Tell me, child, what does 'exact change' mean?"  
  
"Great," Kagome said, slumping in her seat. But she perked once she saw the Masked Duelist coming out with the rest of the semi finalist, which included Joey and Weevel Underwood. Kagome recognized him from Kaiba's Duelist Ball. What was that little sleaze doing here?   
  
Then, the announcer stepped into the ring, and started his speech. "Of these eight contestants, only two will go into the finals!" he said, the crowd cheering for their favorite. Only Yugi, Tristan, and Tea really cheered for Joey now. Kagome was confused about who she wanted to win. The Mysterious Masked Duelist, who's showed such chivalry and admiration, or Joey who just went on and on about beating every guy he was put up against. On top of it all, she was still concerned about Inu-yasha, who had been missing for nearly three weeks. Where was he during all this? Watching over her like a guardian angle, or was he off being his usual half demon self? But her thoughts were interrupted by the announcer.  
  
"Before we begin,. We will assign numbers to our semi finalists! Computer, make the matches!" and a huge screen showed who was up against who first.   
  
"Now remember," Kaiba said, "I want Inuyasha and Weevel matched against each other for the first round. And Weevel had better at least try to win."  
  
The Masked Duelist was faced against Weevel Underwood. The little pest had the upper hand for a lot of turns with his's Arsenal Bug. It was a three star monster with 2000 attack and defense points, and no matter what the Masked Duelist did, he couldn't get rid of the extra four star monsters that were on the field. But then, the Masked man played Swords of Revealing Light, and three turns later he was able to summon Buster Blader with the help of Soul Exchange magic card. He beat Weevel, and took the Arsenal Bug. Again, he gave the spoils of war to Kagome. This time when she went to claim her prize, she grabbed his hand before he could turn away. This caused him to look directly at her, and for the first time in three days, she saw his eyes.   
  
"Inu-yasha?" she whispered in shock. But he closed his eyes, yanked his hand away, and ran from the ring. This time, though, she chased after him, not caring what anyone thought. She had to find out if it was really Inu-yasha or not! She ran all the way to Kaiba's private box, where Kaiba's hired goons forced her away from the door.   
  
"But I know who he is!" she yelled at the muscle men.  
  
"He is an unknown in the Dueling world, and none but Master Kaiba knows his origins," the biggest thug said. "You aren't authorized to be here, so leave or we will escort back you to your seat."  
  
Kagome stared up that the body guard, then turned smartly and went back to her seat. It had to be Inu-yasha. She was sure if it…She guessed.   
  
Joey stepped into the ring, and looked around. He was ready for whoever they threw at him. Just then, someone came running up to the ring. It was a kid.   
  
"Hey Mr Wheeler," the little boy said to him. "A pretty lady in the stands asked me to give you this." He held up a card, called Dust Tornado. Joey looked up into the stands where the kid had pointed, hoping to see Kagome. But then he saw…could it be? Mai? Mai Valentine!? She was here? As he looked up at her, she winked at him, and held up her hand in a V for victory sign. She was behind.   
  
Joey slipped the card into his deck, and turned to face his opponent. One Bandit Keith. They had faced each other during Duelist Kingdom, and Joey knew he would beat the lousy cheater just like last time.   
  
"Well runt, looks like it's you and me again," Keith said.  
  
"What are you duelin for this time, Bandit Keith? The money? Or are you tryin to reclaim your title?"  
  
"Neither, runt. I just wanna give that Masked Guy a swift punch in the mouth after I beat him!"  
  
"Sorry, but you won't get the chance. I'm winnin this duel today."  
  
"We'll see, Wheeler." the thug said as he shuffled his deck.   
  
"Bandit Keith has won the toss up, so let the Duel Begin!" the announcer said, getting out of the ring.   
  
"First, I play the Field Magic Card, Array of Revealing Light!" Bandit Keith called out, the field glowing with dozens of lights. "And I declare that Pyro Types can't attack during the turn they're summoned. Next I play Battle Ox in attack mode, and end my turn."  
  
"Alright," Joey said, drawing a card. "I'm about to blow your strategy, Keith," Joey said, "Cause I summon Masaki The Legendary Swordsman in attack mode!"  
  
"Ha! You think that puny little thing is gonna stop me?"   
  
"It will now, cause I equip Masaki with Scroll of Bewitchment! That changes him from a Earth Monster to a Fire Monster. And now I equip him with Salamandra, giving him 1800 points! That's more than you're Battle Ox, so you can't attack me. Now I'm gonna lay a card face down and end my turn."  
  
"You're dead meat, Wheeler," Bandit Keith said, drawing a card.   
  
Suddenly, Joey called, "Reveal face down card: Lightforce Sword! The card you just drew goes out of play for four turns."  
  
"D&%# you Wheeler!"  
  
"My turn now. Masaki, attack his Ox!" and the Samurai warrior charged and destroyed the Ox with his flaming sword.  
  
Inu-yasha watched Joey's duel from Kaiba's private box. "You sure went through a lot of trouble to make sure Joey fought these know-nothing opponents."  
  
"Bandit Keith used to be one of the best Duelists in the world until Wheeler beat him in Duelist Kingdom. He's the most experienced player Wheeler's faced the entire Tournament. But he still won't be ready to face you." Kaiba said as Inu-yasha started covering his face again.   
  
"I don't want to go back out there," Inu-yasha said. "Kagome knows it's me. She saw my eyes."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"I'm the only one here with yellow eyes you idiot!!!" Inu-yasha shouted. "Who else would it be?!?!"  
  
"Get over it. If you really want her, then it wouldn't matter. For the past three days now, she's been falling in love with the Masked Duelist. And that's you. Now that she knows it is you, she'll love you even more. Right?"  
  
"I guess, but-"  
  
"But Nothing! Once the semi-finals are over, it'll just be you and Wheeler. And with my help and guidance, this will be the last duel Wheeler ever plays."  
  
"I can't believe him!" Kagome said, furious. "He's been gone for three weeks, making me worry, and the whole time he's been playing Duel Monsters! How could he do this to me?!"   
  
"I think it's sweet that he would do this," Tea said. "He's given you every card he's won. Shouldn't that mean something?"  
  
"Only that he's an idiot," Kagome said. "He's probably only doing this so he can play against Joey. I can't stand his jealousy!"  
  
"It is Inu-yasha's way," Keade said behind her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked the old woman.  
  
"When I was a girl, my sister entertained many different suitors who wanted to court her. She only entertained them out of courtesy, since they traveled such long ways to see her. One such suitor was a young nobleman. who refused to leave unless she agreed to become his bride. In response, Inu-yasha challenged him, and they fought for two days and two nights. When sun dawned the third day, Inu-yasha returned to the village, battered, bruised, but the victor."  
  
"Wasn't Kikyo mad?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Only because she was afraid for Inu-yasha. She feared for him, more than she feared herself." ( Keade then had a memory of her sister, hitting Inu-yasha many times over the head with her bow, shouting 'You idiot! You could have been killed!' while Inu-yasha screamed, 'OW! OW! What did I do?! OW!!') "When Inu-yash loves someone," Keade continued, "He fights for them. And he loves you, Kagome, with all his heart."  
  
Kagome was shocked. He loved her? Really loved her? When the looked back again, Joey's duel with Bandit Keith was over, thanks to the card Mai had given him; Dust Tornado. He'd played Dust Tornado, destroying Array of Revealing Light, then Hinotoma, which took 500 points out of Keith's life points, and then attacking with Blazing Inpachi.   
  
When it was over, the announcer called out The Masked Duelist. Then, he announced, "Tomorrow's finalists are Joey Wheeler and The Masked Duelist! They will compete for the 5 Million Yen prize," But then, Inu-yasha whispered into the announcer's ear again, and the announcer added, "And The Masked Duelist wishes to Duel Joey Wheeler for Kagome Higurashi's love?!" As the audience gasped and cheered and shouted, Kagome thought again about what Keade had told her. He had fought against a nobleman, a trained warrior, for two days, with just his two hands, just for Kikyo. Now he was fighting in a Duel Monsters Tournament for four days just for her. What did it all mean? Did he really love her that much? 


	4. Unmasked: Joey vs Inuyasha!

AN: Here's the final chapter! Send lots of reviews and opinions if yall have any. And if you want more adventures, don't hesitate to ask!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Unmasked: Joey vs. Inu-yasha!  
  
The sun seemed to set early on the fourth day of the Tournament.  
  
"So are you psyched about your match tonight?" Mai asked Joey as they walked into the arena.   
  
"Yeah. Hey, I really wanna thank you for your help with that card yesterday."  
  
"What are friends for," she replied, nonchalantly.  
  
"So," Joey said, "What ever happened to that boyfriend of yours?"   
  
"He went back to his ex wife," she said. Joey just stood there a second. But then he caught up with her.   
  
"So, how are things with Kagome?" Mai asked him.  
  
"Not so good," Joey said, "I think we're drifting apart."   
  
"Gee, that's too bad," Mai said, though in her heart she was jumping for joy. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I'll get her back, don't worry." he said, parting to head towards the ring.   
  
"Whatever makes you happy, Joey," she said before she started the climb to her seat.   
  
Kagome helped Keade out of the taxi and up the stairs of the stadium. As they entered, they were stopped by Kaiba's hired goone squad.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Higurashi, but we would like you and your party to come with us to Mr. Kaiba's special box. He has reserved special seats for you."  
  
"Gee," Kagome said sarcastically, "That was nice of him." They followed the henchmen to the elevator to Kaiba's box. As they entered, they were met by Seto Kaiba.   
  
"Hello again Kagome," Kaiba said to them. "Please, have a seat. Tonight's match should be rather interesting."  
  
"And where might Inu-yasha be? We have already figured out that he is the Mysterious Masked Duelist." Keade said to him, taking her seat.  
  
"He's taking his place in the ring." Kaiba pointed out. Kagome looked and indeed the Masked Duelist was taking up his corner in the Ring opposite from Joey.  
  
Joey stared at his opponent and like wise did the Mysterious Masked Duelist stare at him from behind his cowl. They knew each other well. They both loved Kagome and they both were willing to fight for her there before thousands of Duel Monsters fans.  
  
"Well," Inu-yasha said to himself, "this is it. I've made it all the way to the finals and so has Joey. Too bad he's been dueling those losers that Kaiba set up for him. I'd a whole lot rather that we'd both made it on our merits. This victory will be just as sweet in any case though. Kagome will be mine again and Joey will be…What will he be without Duel Monsters anyway? I mean what is it that drives this guy to fight on? Could it be Mai, or Yugi, or is it the game itself. I mean this has been really fun, winning those cards for Kagome. I won them on my own, with no help from Kaiba, unlike Joey who had to have all his matches rigged to win. Could it be the love of the game that gives him the courage to fight on even though he's got no hope against me?"  
  
"This guy's good, no doubts there. He's beaten some of the best duelists I've ever seen. Meiko, Rex, and a lot of others. It's got to be Inu-yasha. He's the only one besides me who'd duel so hard for Kagome. I almost hate to do this to him but I'm not going to just stand by and let him have her. Then again, they were together a long time before she and I were. Considering what's been going on the last couple of days, I'd say she still has feelings for him. I don't know, maybe they belong together more than she and I do. I can't think about that now. Can't let it distract me. Gotta concentrate on the duel and on unmasking this han-you dog.  
  
"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer said, "to the Mid-summer Tournament Finals!" The crowd cheered. Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Mai were giving it their all for Joey, but they were no match for the roar of support for The Masked Duelist. "In this corner," the announcer continued, "A young man who has placed Second in Duelist Kingdom, and Fourth in Battle City! He's a master of fire, and senior at Domino High! Joey Wheeler!!!!"  
  
Joey looked at his friends, who were cheering their hearts out. He knew he would win, he just knew it.   
  
"And in this corner, hailing from part unknown, fighting for fame, glory, and love: The Mysterious Masked Duelist!!!" The stadium erupted with more cheers. This nobody had become a somebody; a local hero. Now the two Duelists faced each other, and waited the results of the coin toss…The announcer took a coin out of his pocket. He tossed it, Joey calling for Heads. The coin flew into the air…It seemed to fall forever…until…  
  
"Joey Wheeler wins the toss up!" The announcer said. "Both opponents will meet in the middle, and come out Dueling!"   
  
"Alright," Joey said, meeting with his opponent. As he looked into his yellow eyes, he knew for certain it was Inu-yasha. Until he blinked. Then, his eyes weren't yellow. They were brown. That was the clincher. "I know it's you, Inu-yasha," Joey said to him, "SO take off that mask and let's fight like REAL Duelists."  
  
"Fine by me," the masked one said, removing his cowl. He shook out his boound up black hair, and gave a nasty grin. Although it did make the women in the stands start swooning over Inu-yasha's good looks.  
  
"You dog," Joey whispered, "You waited till the night of the New Moon to do this."  
  
"Aint' my fault that tonight was the same night as the New Moon. Now let's get this over with."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The women in the audience swooned as they watched the Masked Duelist, now known as Inu-yasha, take off his mask. Three girls in particular.   
  
"Oh my gosh!" Yuka exclaimed. "That the guys Kagome used to-"  
  
"He's the Masked Duelist?!?" Eri cried. "This is SO not fair!"  
  
"Kagome gets all the hot guys," complained Ayumi.   
  
"Ok then," Joey said, looking at his hand. "I lay a monster in face down defense mode, and play the magic card Hinotoma to take five hundred from your Life Points."  
  
Inu-yasha's life point counter dropped to 3500, and the audience boo'd Joey.   
  
"I'll finish my turn by layin these two cards face down on the field." Joey said when the uproar died down.   
  
"My turn," Inu-yasha said, "I play The Hunter With Seven Weapons in attack mode, and equip him with Lightening Blade. And I lay the Field Magic card Sogen on the field, making him a total of 2000 attack points. And I order him to attack your face down card!"  
  
The Hunter charged forward with the sparking sword in his hands at the card. But before he struck, Joey said, "Reveal face down cards! Skull Dice and Graceful Dice! You shouldn't have forgotten about my cards, mutt."  
  
"Feh, you think I care?" Inu-yasha said.  
  
"Go Skull Dice!" Joey said. The winged creature rolled a three. "Only 300 points?! No fair! Graceful Dice, roll!" and this creature rolled a one. "This ain't good," Joey groaned. That only raised his Fire Princess's defense to 1600. He watched as the 1700 point Hunter slashed his monster, and his Fire Princess appeared briefly before she disintegrated.   
  
"Ha!" Inu-yasha scoffed. "Your secret weapons didn't work. How confident are you now?"  
  
"I can still beat you, dog breath!" Joey said. But his insult got him many boos and hisses from the crowd.   
  
"Poor Joey," Yugi said. "Everyone thinks he's the bad guy."  
  
"Well, he kinda is to them, Yugi," Tea said. "I mean, Inu-yasha's been the underdog in these matches because he's new and had another reason to duel besides the money."  
  
"Who's side are you on, Tea?" asked Tristan.  
  
"I'm only stating the obvious," Tea said. "I'm still rooting for Joey."  
  
"He's gonna need it," Mai said, watching the monitors carefully.   
  
"Look how Joey tuants and belittles Inu-yasha," Kaiba said to Kagome from the private box. "How could you possibly compare a superhero like your dog-eared friend to a bully like Wheeler?"  
  
"They have their faults," Kagome snapped, "But I care about them both."  
  
"You guys are making Inu-yasha look good on purpose anyway," Shippo said, sticking his head out of Kagome purse. "Joey always calls Inu-yash that stuff, even when they're getting along."  
  
"And why do you think that is?" Kaiba asked the kitsune "He's always mocking him, even when they're supposed to be such good friends."  
  
"Inu-yasha's like that too," Shippo said. "He calls Kagome stupid."  
  
"That's not helping, Shippo," Kagome said nervously, stuffing his head back into her bag.  
  
"The point is," Kaiba said, "The only thing driving Wheeler in this match now is for petty jealously, while Inu-yasha is fighting for someone he loves. If it's one thing I've learned from your friend Yugi, it's that The Heart of The Cards doesn't tolerate petty rivalries."  
  
Kagome thought about it. Joey, what are you fighting for? If not for me, then…what?  
  
"I can't get any good cards!" Joey said to himself as he watched another monster get creamed. His Crimson Sentry was blown away by Inu-yasha's Hunter. "No matter what I do, what I play, he nails it. What am I doin wrong? Gotta think…Hert of The Cards, don't fail me now….Wait! That's it! The Heart of The Cards has always worked for me when I've had someone to duel for. Who am I playin for now?" Just then, he heard a voice coming to him from across the stadium. He looked up and saw Mai waving to him.  
  
"Come on Joey!" she cried, "I know you can beat him!"  
  
"Mai…" he said. He was confused. Where was Kagome? He looked around, and didn't see her. But then he looked up, to Kaiba's private box. He saw her and an old woman in there with Kaiba. Kagome looked worried…but not for him…She was looking at Inu-yasha. The look in her eyes…It was the look she'd given him on their first date…But then Joey looked to Mai again. She was cheering for him with all she had.   
  
"I was fightin for myself before," Joey realized. "Now, I don't even have a reason to fight for Kagome. But I can fight for Mai! Even if it's to show her that I won't let her down!" He turned back to Inu-yasha , who stood patiently glowering at him.   
  
"Well?" Inu-yasha said, "You gonna take your turn?"  
  
"You bet I am!" Joey said. He closed his eyes, and concentrated. Heart of The Cards…Heart of The Cards… He drew, and looked at the card. Yes! Pot of Greed! Just what he needed! "I play Pot o' Greed, and draw two more cards. Now I play Hinotoma, and lay a card facedown on the field." Suddenly, giant fireballs began pummeling Inu-yasha and his life points again.  
  
"You're not even trying to protect your Points," Inu-yasha said, drawing a card. "Gravity bind," Inu-yasha mumbled to himself. "I'll need this for later. I lay this card on the field."  
  
"Reveal face down card, Just Desserts!" Joey said before Inu-yash could react. His life counter went down as a wicked looking goblin grabbed at his chest. Inu-yasha cried out in pain. This was what he hated about this game. Whenever he got a hit to his life points, he got a physical hit, too.  
  
"That's enough, Kaiba!" Kagome shouted at the rich boy. "You're hurting him!"  
  
"That's the way the game's played." Kaiba said, watching the duel.  
  
"Well I can't stand it!" she cried. She jumped out of her seat, and rushed out the doors.   
  
"Kagome!" Keade and Shippo both cried. Keade started to get up. That headstrong girl….  
  
"You're gonna get it!" Inu-yasha shouted as he recovered.  
  
"Now you're actin like your old self." Joey replied.  
  
"Feh, I play Swords of Revealing Light," Inu-yasha said, glowing swords surrounding Joey.   
  
"If that's all, I'll take my turn," Joey said drawing. "I play Final Flames, and Masaki in attack mode, equipped with Scroll of Bewitchment and Salamandra!" Flames erupted around Inu-yasha, burning him. And his counter went down 800 points. He was down to 2300. Where as Joey's points were virtually untouched. "I gotta start bringing down his Life points," Inu-yasha said to himself. "Fine then!" he drew, "I equip Hunter with Horn Of The Unicorn! Attack Masaki!" The Hunter charged, and though first the Swordsman resisted, the Hunter slashed again, and obliterated him. Joey grabbed his side, and cried out as he took 1900 points damage.   
  
"How did it…take so much?" Joey asked weakly.  
  
"The Hunter's special ability is that it gains 1000 points during damage calculation."  
  
"Dang it…"  
  
"Joey's lost half his Life Points!" Yugi exclaimed.   
  
"This isn't good," Tristan said. "At this rate, he'll lose in a few turns!"  
  
"You can do it, Joey!" Tea cheered. "I hope…"  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome came running out of a side entrance, and up to the side of the ring. She grabbed a lower rope, and watched Inu-yasha stand back up from where he had fallen before.  
  
"Inu-yasha," she called to him, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Kagome…what are you…? Shouldn't you be…?" he said.  
  
"Inu-yasha stop it! You and Joey are hurting each other all for Kaiba's sick enjoyment. You don't have to do this!"  
  
"Yes I do! It's the only way I can get you back."  
  
"Is that why you've been doing this?" she demanded, "Inu-yasha, I never stopped loving you."  
  
"You what?" he asked, shocked.  
  
"I love you, you idiot! Now get out of there before you get yourself seriously hurt!"  
  
He looked at her for some time. She loved him? She actually loved him? He looked over at Joey, who was still in pain from the attack, and then at the sky. It was getting lighter outside. It would be morning in a few hours. He had enough time to beat Joey…but…did he really want to anymore?   
  
"Hey," Joey said, "What's you doin there?"  
  
"Conceding the match to a better duelist." Inu-yasha said, bowing his head. "I can't do it. I forfeit," he added laying his hand on the deck. The audience gasped with shock! Their hero was giving up just as he was about to win?!?! The crowd boo'd and hissed and cried, 'Rip-off!', but Inu-yasha didn't care anymore.   
  
"Truce, Joey?" the han-you said, extending his hand.  
  
"You got it buddy," coming forward to shake hands, but he stumbled, and fell.   
  
"Joey!" Mai yelled, running from the stands. She rushed down the stairwell to the ring, and climbed in. She knelt next to Joey, and helped him sit up. "You big lug," she said, almost crying, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah…Mai…" he said to her. Then, he put his arms around Mai. She was caught off guard. But not so much that she didn't hug him back.   
  
While they were making up, Inu-yasha climbed out of the ring and stood next to Kagome. "Can you forgive for acting like an idiot?" he asked her.   
  
"What do you think?" she said as she leaped up and kissed him. This made the crowd erupt in cheers again, some crying, some just clapping, some screaming and whistling their heads off.   
  
"Guys!" called Yugi as he Tea and Tristan ran down from the stands. And coming from the elevator was Keade and Shippo.   
  
Later as they exited the stadium, Kagome stopped and walked over to Joey.   
  
"Hey. This goes without saying, but-"  
  
"Don't worry about it." he said, smiling. "But you know that I-"  
  
"I know. And maybe somewhere, it could have worked out. But I still had fun."  
  
"Me too," he said, squeezing Mai's hand a little.  
  
Just then, a long black limo with the KC logo pulled up, and Kaiba stuck his head out the window. "Congratulations, Inu-yasha."  
  
"But I didn't win." Inu-yasha said.  
  
"Really. It looks like you did. You have Kagome, don't you?"  
  
"But…You didn't really wanted me to beat Joey?"  
  
"What would this love story had been without a villain?" Kaiba said. Then, he took something from his breast pocket, and said, "Wheeler, as per the Tournament Rules, here is your check for five million yen."  
  
"Alright!" Joey said, accepting the slip of paper. "Now I can pay off my dad's bills, pay for school, and get me and my sis our own place."  
  
"Invite me to the house welcoming party." Kaiba said sarcastically as he rolled up the window and drove away.  
  
Later, as morning dawned at the Shrine, and Inu-yasha reverted back to his white haired, dog eared self, Mai turned to Joey, and said, "You know, you could have saved some of that money and moved in with me." she hinted.  
  
"Yeah well…" Joey said blushing, "That's something to think about."  
  
"Well, we'd better get going," Inu-yash said, taking Kagome's hand.  
  
"Going? Going where," she said.  
  
"Back home," Inu-yash said. "We still have Jewel Shards to collect, and we need to take Keade home."  
  
"Oh, so now that you think everything's back to normal, you just want to collect shards?" she asked furiously.  
  
"What else are we gonna do?" he asked. "It's not like we're gonna get married or something!"  
  
"But you said you love me!"  
  
"I do, but I'm not the marrying type."  
  
"Why you! SIT!!!!" And he was instantly thrown to the ground.  
  
"What did I do!?!" he cried in pain.  
  
The End 


End file.
